


Christmas Chills

by TNckitty



Series: Second Composer [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Watching Movies Together, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNckitty/pseuds/TNckitty
Summary: Just some Christmas chills with Tokiya and Teresa.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Second Composer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate during this time of year. I wrote this as a Christmas present for all of you and for me as well. Although I kind of rushed writing this, I still hope you enjoy this.

Tokiya wakes up. It takes Tokiya a second to realize it was one of their phones going off as Teresa blindly grabs for it. Since Tokiya has his eyes still closed, he hears Teresa hissed from the bright light.

“What time is it?” Tokiya asked, still having his eyes closed.

Tokiya winces at his ruff voice but does have to worry as Teresa’s voice is as ruff as his from sleep.

“12. It is still nighttime.” Teresa answered.

Tokiya lets out a huff of annoyance as he turns to his side and pulls Teresa closer to him. Since Teresa is facing away from him, Tokiya buries his face into the crook of Teresa’s neck. Even with his eyes shut, Tokiya can still see the light through his eyelids. He feels Teresa moving and hears typing.

“So who texted you at 12 at night?” Tokiya asked as he finally opens his eyes.

He blinks a few times before his eyes adjusted.

“Aka.” Teresa said as she finishes typing her message. Teresa turns off her phone and puts it back where it was. Once she done with that, she turns to face Tokiya. Teresa also lower herself so she can press her face against Tokiya’s chest and feel his chin resting on top of her head. Before the two can fully fall asleep again, Teresa said. “Merry Christmas, Moonlight.”

“Merry Christmas, Moonflower.” Tokiya said back as they let the sandman put them to sleep.

It is a few hours later when Tokiya wakes up again. When he gets up from bed, Teresa automatically grabs Tokiya and whines. Tokiya lets out a breathy laugh as he sees that Teresa did that unconsciously. He leans down and kisses Teresa’s forehead.

“It’s okay. You can sleep a little more.” Tokiya said.

This settles Teresa down and gives Tokiya time to escape her grasp. Tokiya stretches as he moves out of the room and into the living room/ kitchen area. He gets to work with making breakfast. Or rather, brunch since it is close to lunchtime. Tokiya would be annoyed for sleeping in so late if it was on a normal day, but since he and Teresa both have Christmas off, he lets it slide for once. Plus, it was nice to spend time on this romantic holiday with your special someone. Feeling the festive spirit, Tokiya turns on some Christmas music and makes brunch for both him and Teresa. At some point, Teresa wakes up and drags herself out of bed with the blanket over her shoulders. When she was coming out of the room, Tokiya laughs at the giant blanket cocoon making its way into the living room.

“Lunch is going to be ready soon. Why don’t you go pick something to watch and we can eat at the couch?” Tokiya said.

All Tokiya hears was ok and watches the human burrito moves to the case of movies. Tokiya goes back to the stove and finishes cooking. It wasn’t long before Tokiya brings the food to the living room and Teresa finally getting out of her cocoon long enough to put the DVD in the player. As the movie starts playing, Tokiya realize that Teresa chose an American Christmas movie.

“Home Alone?” Tokiya asked as he watches the screen.

“It’s one of the movies that Aka and I watch when we were in America.” Teresa said as she takes a bite of her omelet. “I’m surprise you even have it in the collection.”

“It is mostly for research purposes, but I do enjoy watching it.” Tokiya said.

Tokiya and Teresa move to the couch and cuddle up together when they finish eating and stay like that for the rest of the movie. Teresa stretches her arms above her head once the movie was over.

“I want to make some cookies.” Teresa suddenly said.

“Why is that?” Tokiya asked.

Tokiya gets up from the couch and puts away the DVD while Teresa grabs the plates on the coffee table and puts them in the sink.

“Just feel like it.” Teresa answered.

“Then we can make them and give it to everyone tomorrow.” Tokiya suggested.

Tokiya goes into their room and grab his phone. He quickly searches for some cookie recipes and choose two different ones to make.

“Do you think these are good?”

He shows Teresa the choices he has chosen. Teresa approves of them and immediately goes to get the ingredients.

“Let’s make the vegan one first since only you and Natsu-san will eat them.” Teresa said.

Tokiya nods as he reads out the ingredients and the steps they need to do for the cookies. Although they only got started, Teresa makes a mess with the flour.

“Whoops.” Teresa said as she brushes the flour off the counter.

“Wait, you got some on your face.” Tokiya said.

“Really? Where?”

Teresa is about to wipe the flour off, but Tokiya stops her.

“It’s right here.”

Tokiya takes his flour-covered hand and smears flour on Teresa’s face. Tokiya gives Teresa mischievous smile. Teresa gives him a pout before smearing flour on his face. They would continue covering flour at each other if it wasn’t for the fact that they have to clean the mess up later. So, they wash the flour off and continue what they were originally going to do. They didn’t talk much but they didn’t think the silence was all that bad. At some point, Teresa starts humming Shining Star Xmas. Tokiya joins in. It was when they put the last batch of cookies in the oven did they realize how late it has gotten.

“Wow. It’s that late already.” Teresa said.

Teresa looks at the time on her watch and then outside.

“We did oversleep.” Tokiya reminded.

“Sorry.” Teresa said. “It’s because Aka and I usually stay up until midnight to say Merry Christmas to each other.”

“Is that what she texted you last night?”

“Yeah. I guess because we have been so busy that I forgot.”

“At least we get to spend time together.” Tokiya said as he hugs Teresa from behind.

Teresa laughs as she turns around and hugs him back.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Teresa said.

They look at each other before moving their faces together and pressing their lips together. Although they did not notice, a mistletoe was hanging right above them.


End file.
